Shattered
by Gater-Dnt-Play14
Summary: Bra Briefs has unfortunately lost a lot because of the killer Androids and well she's only going to lose more before things actually get better... (Bra/Goku) (rating changed do to heavy violence, swearing and sexual content/tiny bit of lime). Completed.
1. Shattered

**Shattered**

* * *

><p>The cool spring breeze brushed against the lush oak trees, making them quiver slightly, causing the nesting birds to flap their wings in alarm. However once they realized what transpired is normal for this time of season, the tension is lifted from their frail bodies.<p>

That is until a heavy earthquake shook the trees, spooking them again, this time understanding that that is a warning they _should_ listen to, the birds dispatching all at once. Another earthquake erupted, large trenches forming, disrupting the serene forest much to the animals' dismay. Shortly after, a heart wrenching feminine cry is heard echoing throughout the forest, though it seemed like it came from far away, deep within the closes city, West City.

"Bra!" A hoarse voice cried out, the owner of it coming in the form of a young man with lavender hair.

Said young man rushed to the rubble that the owner of the girlish voice landed on, reached in and all but yanked her out, making her shriek from the force.

"Ouch Trunks! Did you forget I'm a girl?!" The aqua haired young woman shouted, punching Trunks on the shoulder harshly. Too bad he barely felt it.

Trunks decided not to give a response to that, instead focusing on a blazing blond figure, who's giving it his all, throwing punches left and right at a black haired man.

"Damn...we're not gonna get anywhere like this!" Trunks hissed out as he punched the asphalt, his fist creating cracks.

Bra snorted. "When do we ever get anywhere? This shit's been going on for years! We lost so many..." the aqua haired Saiyan whispered. "We-we're never gonna-"

"Sis don't say that...we will win..."Trunks mumbled, though he didn't sound convincing.

Bra frowned, tears threatening to escape her eyelids. "Trunks...we have to be-"

A loud painful cry ripped through the air, cutting Bra off. Trunks and his sister turn their gaze to the source and winced when they saw the blond fighter smashing through several buildings. Not a moment later, the blond man burst from the crater and hurled himself at a blonde haired woman. White hot burning rage coursed through his body as he threw his fist at her, only to miss and get hit from the side, the attacker being the black haired man.

Bra clutched her small fists tightly, making them white, hating the feeling of helplessness. She wanted to jump in and help but knew that all she'd be doing is getting in the way of the older Saiyan. No, she'd be absolutely useless since she was nowhere near their level. Hell she wasn't even a Super Saiyan! She often wondered if it's because she's a girl, though the older Saiyan believed that wasn't the case. He always said that it will happen eventually, that it will happen when she got angry enough, when all her emotions brake free, when her mind hits the brink of insanity. But every time he told her this she laughed bitterly because what is it going to take to get _that _angry? Everyone they know and love is dead, she, her brother and the older Saiyan being the only ones left.

Bra suddenly felt a strong gust of wind and it slammed into her side, causing her to jerk her head towards Trunks. She cursed loudly as she saw her brother, now in his Super Saiyan state, take off, clearly determined to help the older Saiyan. But she put a stop to that by catching him by his arm, thanking Kami that she was gifted with fast reflexes. She didn't want to add her brother to the ever growing body count after all.

"Don't be stupid Trunks! You know we don't stand a chance against-"

Trunks growled and yanked his wrist from his sister's grip, causing her to draw her hand to her chest. "Goku doesn't either and yet he's out there trying! And don't give me that because didn't you just get your ass handed seconds ago?"

Bra looked away, her gaze now finding the ground rather interesting. "You're right…" she started, then faced her brother. "And I'm sorry for that." She finished with a weak smile.

Trunks frowned, his bright turquoise orbs hardening briefly before softening. "It's okay…" he said as he placed his arm around his sister's shoulders, reeling her into a brotherly hug. "Let me see if I could get Goku away from the Androids so we can retreat-"

A gut twisting scream of agony bellowed throughout the city and this time, the Saiyan siblings knew it's serious because well when they turn to the source they saw that the blonde Android, Number 18, was smirking sadistically with one hand gripping Goku's neck. And then and there Trunks knew that if he didn't jump in, they will lose Goku too. So without a second thought, he rushed to the older Saiyan's aid and this time Bra wasn't able to catch him.

Not wanting the boy to interfere, the black haired Android, Number 17, got in his way and kicked him on the side of his arm so hard that he snapped his bone clean in two, which resulted in Trunks crying out loudly. The sound was music to his ears so he took a few more moments to savor it.

"Oh Kami! No! Trunks!" Bra shrieked and then she was frozen, unable to move because the sight of her brother in agony terrified her. Her hand flew to her mouth as she watched Number 17 grab her brother's shattered arm and started to tug and Kami his screams got louder and louder, the poor boy now having tears cascading down his eyes.

Bra nearly retches when she saw the monster literally rip her brother's arm off, tossing it to the ground, the gaping hole where his arm was now bleeding profusely. Trunks' eyes regress back to blue, though the color is noticeably duller. The golden aura all but left him high and dry and Bra watched in horror as he started to free fall to his doom.

Goku, who saw everything through his one good eye, got a sudden burst of power as he kneed Number 18 in the stomach with a powerful thrust and though it didn't cause her to release him, it did loosen her grip at least. Fortunately, he was able to gain his freedom and not wanting it to go to waste he ripped her hand from his neck, grabbed her shoulder and then pulled her towards him harshly, a satisfying gasp escaping from the Android's lips.

"Hang on Trunks!" Goku yelled out as he headed towards the fading lavender haired Saiyan, his voice slightly raspy from the iron grip the Android had on his throat.

To Goku's dismay, Number 17 grabbed him around his waist, sliding his arms under and proceeded to put him into a full nelson, holding him in place. A flash of Déjà vu flows through his eye, the memories of his encounter with his brother coming to mind. "Ugh let go you bastard!"

"Hey, it's not nice to insult the person who has your life in the palm of their hands is it?" He whispered, making Goku shiver from the disgusting venom dripping from his voice. Then, while making sure his grip was tightly secure, he called to his sister.

"Hey 18, why don't you give us a show?"

Number 18 smirked nastily as she descended to the ground, right next to the young man, who is writhing in pain weakly. He coughed profusely, spattering blood all over himself.

She stalked up to the helpless Saiyan, enjoying the pathetic state he's in.

Though Trunks was fading in and out of consciousness, he understood what's going to happen.

Trunks' Briefs was going to die and what's worse, not only will Goku be witness to it, but so will his grief stricken sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little something I was writing throughout the day. It has actually been on my mind for a while now, just didn't write it until yesterday.**

**Anyways, this isn't going to be a long story by all means. Probably 2-5 chapters. So yes the next one could be the last one, but we shall see. Hope ya'll enjoyed! I'll try to update soon!**

**And yes this is a Goku/Bra =) I'm sure by now my readers can tell that I for some reason like the pairing alot and therefore I'm quite determined to make a good one since Across Time isn't doing so well (Not giving up on it!)**

(Posted 9-28-2014, Afternoon)

_(Revised 9-30-2014, present tense changed to past...or at least tried to...)_

**(Revised 10-9-2014, Fixed some grammar errors)**

**~Gater~**


	2. He's Gone

**A/N: Sorry guys! ='(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>He's Gone<strong>_

* * *

><p>Trunks coughed harshly, the blood rising to his throat and he couldn't help but laugh (though it sounded like a gurgle) at the pathetic state he was in. The only regret that he had at this moment was that he wasn't going to get the chance to see his little sister smile again. Instead he's going to die with the last memory being the look of despair on her face, but then again, he didn't have to look at her right? Even though it pained him to do that, that's what he's going to do.<p>

Trunks laughed bitterly when he heard his sister cry. _Damn…I kinda wish I still had my other arm so I could block her voice out…I'm so sorry you have to see this Bra…_

Number 18 chuckled maliciously, smiling gleefully at the small wheezing sounds he made as she likes it when they squirm. The best part is that she wasn't even touching him yet.

"So what part of your body should be ripped off next? Or maybe I should just crush all your bones into dust instead?" She teased, her hands on her hips.

Trunks said nothing, simply because he can't. That is until he coughed out the wad of blood that had prevented him from speaking in the first place.

"Well?"

"D-do y-your wo-worst bitch..." he rasped out, his vision blurring and at this point he wanted nothing more than the Android to kill him already, to finally put an end to the unbearable pain that was coursing through his body.

Number 18 frowned, not liking the half Saiyan's back talk. So she decided for him.

The next thing Trunks knew, he's on the receiving end of a knee to the stomach and it made him gag, more blood flowing from his mouth nearly drowning him. She then pushed from his stomach, did a back flip as she then came down and drove her knee against his remaining arm. Trunks tried to scream but the persistent blood flow wouldn't let him. Bra shrieked as she watched Number 18 smash and shatter his arm, along with both his legs.

"Stop! Please stop! Why are you doing this?!" She asked, even though she knew their answer because it's always the same.

"Relax; we're just having some fun." Number 17 responded calmly while Goku still kept struggling to break his hold.

"How is hurting others fucking fun you sick bastards!" She shouted as she was finally able to break free from her fear and dash madly at the female Android.

But the blonde Android easily swatted the half Saiyan away, sending her to a nearby pile of debris.

Number 18 then returned her attention to Trunks, who at this point was unconscious as he couldn't tolerate the pain any longer.

Goku growled in frustration as he continued to try to break the hold Number 17 had on him, but he just couldn't gain the freedom he so desperately wanted.

"Stop your squirming and just enjoy the show." Number 17 sneered. He then turned to his twin sister. "Hey 18, why don't you finish him off."

Number 18 grinned as she looked down at the unconscious half Saiyan. "I don't know bro, maybe we should just leave him like this! It doesn't look like he'll last much longer!"

Number 17 shrugged, not really caring what his sister decided to do with the dying Saiyan. Though he kinda did want him dead to further crush the others' spirit.

The female Android glanced at Bra, who just regained her bearings. Bra remained in a kneeling position, her aqua eyes having tears filled to the brim.

And almost as if the Kamis' wanted to match the mood, it began to rain, the heavy down pour matting Bra's hair and she was somewhat grateful because the water had become laced with her tears, providing some kind of mask.

Then her breath hitched when she saw Number 18 plant her brown boot to her brother's neck and the pressure made him gag, his eyes snapping open and widening with utter fear.

"Please! Just this once! Show mercy!" Bra cried out, but she didn't know why she asked because she knew they just didn't care. This was a game to them after all.

Number 18's response to that was to just apply more pressure to Trunks' throat, though she held back, not wanting to end today's game yet.

Goku, not able to stand it any longer, snapped and a sudden wild surge of power blared to life, causing Number 17's grip to loosen, the explosion wave sending him far away from view.

Both his turquoise orbs came to life, the one on his left noticeably whiter and with speeds faster than a human could see, Goku closed the distance between Number 18 and himself. He then slammed his fist right to her left cheek bone so hard that it sent her in the direction her brother was in. Goku didn't waste a moment more as he rushed to the unconscious Trunks, picked him up and placed him over his shoulder. His eyes then narrow in on Bra, who seemed to be in another world, but Goku paid no mind to it as he rushed towards her, grabbed her around her waist and quickly used Instant Transmission, disappearing from sight.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDBZxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Upon arrival, Goku released Bra as he then shrugged her brother off his shoulder and in to his arms. He then placed him on the ground gently, wincing when he saw the open wound where his arm should be. They were now outside of the Capsule Corp. building, which didn't look any better than the average building these days.

He powered down to his base form as he quickly glanced at a beacon nearby and sighed in relief when he saw that it was literally seconds away from dying. _Phew…that was a close one. A minute longer and we would have been stuck there with the Androids..._

Since everyone's death, there wasn't any way for him to use Instant Transmission as he needed an energy signature to lock on to do so. So in order to solve this issue, Bulma had created a beacon that gave off a powerful energy signature; this worked to their favor because the Android's didn't know how to sense energy signatures. This way, he could use Instant Transmission and return to safety when he's in a tight spot. Unfortunately, that was his friend's last creation, her death caused by the hands of the Androids of course.

Goku was about to head in to retrieve the medicate equipment since moving Trunks was out of the question, however he froze when he felt the young man's energy signature all but disappear.

"Fuck! No don't do this Trunks!" Goku hollered, startling Bra out of her stupor state.

Goku hurriedly slides to Trunks' side, placing his index and middle finger to the side of his neck in order to checks his pulse. He felt none.

"God damn it Trunks! You can't leave Bra alone like this! You're all she has! I'm…I'm nothing. I failed everyone and-and they call me the damned hero!?" As tears begin to leak from his eyes, he pounded against Trunks' chest in a fit of rage, hoping to get some kind of response.

To Goku's amazement, Trunks' eyes shot open, gasping loudly as air filled his lungs.

"G-Goku?" Trunks croaked out weakly.

"Yeah, it's me..." Goku responded as he ripped the lower half of one of his pants leg and stuffed it in the open wound as a pathetic attempt to stop the blood flow. Too bad all it did was make Trunks cry out in pain, in which the older Saiyan quickly apologized. _I should have done this as soon as we got here! _He mentally berated himself.

Trunks chuckled slightly, making Goku frown. "Mom did a-always s-said that d-dad u-used say you were an idiot…"

Goku's eyes narrow. "Trunks, this isn't the time for joking around! If you haven't notice, you're-"

"Dying? Heh I know…" the half Saiyan whispered, coughing violently.

"No you're not, you're-"

"Fucked…" Trunks said bluntly. "Listen Goku…it's okay, just tell Bra-"

"Trunks?

Goku turned to Bra as she stooped down on her knees, hastily reaching for her brother's only hand. She clutched it tightly with both her hands, bringing it to her chest.

"H-hey Sis…looks like it's my turn to kick the bucket…" Trunks tried to smile but when that failed, he just settled for a tiny smirk.

Bra returned the smile, her small frame trembling fervently as the hard down pour of rain continued relentlessly, a flash of golden lightening cutting through the darkening skies. _No…Trunks…don't…_

"Please…please don't die…" Bra begged as she squeezed his hand even tighter.

"I don't think I get to decide that…anymore…listen-"

Bra snapped. "No you listen! You can't die! You just can't! You don't get to take the easy way out and leave me and Goku!" Bra lashed out as she released her brother's hand and grasped his shoulders. She then began to shake him desperately when she saw that his eyes had sealed shut.

"Trunks! Don't you dare! Open your eyes!"

Trunks, with his eyes still shut, sighed before releasing a laugh.

Bra released her own sigh, though it was out of relief, relief that her brother was still among the living yet deep down she knew that this really was it for him. She then became angry. "Don't scare me like that! And just why the hell are you laughing!?"

"Because…my death scenery, it's like in one of those movies we used to watch-"

Despite the dire situation she did in fact laugh, though it wasn't lively. It was more bittersweet if anything and well Trunks, the ass, just laughed even more.

"But seriously…listen…you and Goku can beat those…those bastards! I believe in the both of you! You have the power…Okay let me stop; I re-really don't know motivational monologs…" He laughed out, choking slightly towards the end.

"Kami Trunks-"

"Hey, I'm not that great-"

Bra growled in annoyance before punching him roughly on his chest but immediately regretted it when her brother started wheezing, proceeding to then mumble apologies. "Why now? Why are you joking around when you were so damn serious all the time! I always tried to get you to lighten up but you-I could never do it!"

Trunks just smiled regretfully. "I'm s-sorry for t-that Bra. Just do me one last favor…"

"Anything, just name it."

Trunks grinned. "Live…" He whispered as his body finally went limp.

"Live…" Bra murmured with disbelief, her turquoise orbs widening. "What the hell kinda…fuck!"

Then Bra screamed in frustration, pushing her matted slackened golden blonde locks to the side. Goku, who had heard everything, turned away from Trunks' lifeless body and began to walk away, most likely to retire for the night.

"And again…another dead and nothing…no trigger…" Bra growled out self loathingly.

"I wouldn't say that…now bring in Trunks…we'll bury him in the morning."

"What do you mean by that?" Bra hollered as she looked back to Trunks, who for some reason had a very peaceful expression. _Even dead you're joking…asshole…_

"Hurry it up blondie…"

_Blondie? _She whispered, unknowingly running a hand through wild strands of golden hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah...he kicked the bucket but I figured from the chapter title you expected it. I know Bra's...transformation is unusually, but that's what I was going for, since it's always get angry and transform.**

**And you also probably notice the rating change. Blood, swearing and a hit of lime in the next chapter caused me to change the rating. Its not really lime...ugh you'll see in next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(Posted: 10-9-2014, Night)**

**~Gater~**


	3. Emotional Connection

**A/N: Nothing serious...yet...this story is mostly rated M because of the swearing and violence more. But it has tiny bits of limey tint and implied ones. If I add something more, I'll make sure to give a warning.**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emotional Connection<strong>

* * *

><p>"So mom used to tell me that you used to be a very nice guy."<p>

"Used to be? I Thought I still was." Goku said, wearing a grin as he took a swing of vodka.

Bra snorted...well it was more of a giggle. Okay so maybe she lied when she said she could hold her liquor. And maybe she was a little drunk but hey she needed this. She just lost her brother! So it was okay...except the fact that her mind has been wondering to places that she should probably stay away from.

"Hey, you still want some?"

It took her a moment to realize that the older Saiyan was talking to her.

"Huh uhh yeah! Sure do!" She said as a hic-up escaped her lips, followed shortly by an adorable burp.

As Bra reached for the bottle, Goku lifted it out of her reach, which made the half Saiyan pout.

"Ehh I think you've had quit enough princess." He said, a tiny smirk spread across his lips.

"No, I think I can drink more! In fact, I bet I can finish the rest of the bottle!" Bra exclaimed, attempting to reach for the bottle again but yet again Goku pulled away.

"I bet you could." He said with amusement. "I just don't think you should."

"Come on!" Bra complained, hand extended, silently demanding for the bottle.

"Nope."

"Whhhyyy not!?" She whined.

"Because you're gonna make yourself sick. So no more for you." Goku said firmly, standing up off the floor near the living room couch.

When Goku had entered the vacant Capsule Corp home, his idea of unwinding was just going to sleep. However once he turned and saw the blonde haired woman just stare longingly at her decease brother's body, well the older Saiyan didn't have the heart to leave her like that. So deciding that sacrificing his sleep for her was very well worth it, he did just that by asking if she wanted to join him for a drink. She agreed shortly after putting Trunks in his room, feeling that it was a good temporary place to lay his body until morning, in which they were going to bury him.

Goku couldn't help but chuckle when he heard the female Saiyan squeal in surprise, having finally noticed that she was currently a Super Saiyan. Imagine his shock when she came running downstairs, freaking out, demanding to know why he didn't tell her she'd transformed. His smart ass reply was that he did call her Blondie. Not moments later, she began freaking out again, this time with panic because she couldn't regress to her base state. Goku stared at the girl in disbelief. This was indeed the oddest Super Saiyan transformation and reaction he has ever witnessed. Anyway, once he told her to just relax to revert back to normal, in which she did, he went and plucked the bottle of vodka off the nearby liquor cabinet, proceeding to then start their drinking session.

"Hey Goku... I kinda have something to tell you..."

Goku paused, turning to the half Saiyan and he nearly gasped when she abruptly tackled him, both of them landing a tangled mess on the couch.

"Bra, what are-"

Then her lips were on his and Goku couldn't help but groan when her small soft hand flew to his crotch, giving it a nice squeeze. The older Saiyan's hand then latched on her sea green tresses, dragging it tenderly down her mane. When Bra's wondering hand attempted to snake its way inside his pants, Goku snapped out of his lewd state, yanking the woman's hand from his crotch before pushing her off of him all together.

"What the hell was that Bra!?"

Bra tilted her head cutely as she crawled on top of his again.

"That's what I wanted to tell you... I kinda like you...like alot...like I want you to fu-"

"Okay, Okay i get it." Goku choked out, attempting to remove her off of him but to no avail. She just wouldn't budge and hell it didn't help that she's now trailing wet kisses all over his neck, causing him to moan.

The older Saiyan was torn. He hasn't had intimacy in years, so Bra's ministrations was driving him wild with want. However, he knew he had to stop because she was most likely drunk.

"Bra...stop...you have to st-"

Bra growled as she gripped his hardened member which was now straining against his pants painfully yarning for release.

Bra tore her lips from his neck with a wet popping sound, eying the older Saiyan hungrily.

"Goku I'm not that drunk...I know what I'm doing." Goku nearly groaned again when she licked her lips and well, he couldn't help but take note of just how beautiful the half Saiyan was.

"Now stop resisting and fuck me...make me forget..." She whispered huskily, making him groan yet again before crushing her lips with his.

Goku was going to pull away and just pretend that this never happened but when the minx slid down south and let her hand wonder down his pants, his will began to all but leave him.

That's when Bra decided to introduce him to her wet hot mouth and...

"Kami...Bra..."

He was gone, lost in a sea of lust.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDBZxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

He just stared, stared at the slightly cracked pearly white ceiling, his toned right arm wrapped around a slander pale creamy waist. After finally finding the ceiling boring, he tilted his head to peer at the mop of bluish-green hair that coated his chest. He then sighed, returning his attention to the ceiling.

It wasn't that he regretted his actions, not at all. The old him of twenty years ago would have, the gentle and soft nature always stopping him from doing things that would be considered 'wrong'. But then again, was what he did really wrong? Sure this was Bulma and the Prince's daughter...lying naked in his arms...but they are dead...so he didn't have to deal with their backlash. And in a way, he really didn't care what they would think of him, with Bra all over him...right? Oh hell he did care alot. And he did feel guilty because he had known Bra since she was a mere baby and he even held her-_shit!_- he nearly gagged at the knowledge that he now took the aqua haired woman's innocence and-

"Hey look at me." A soft quiet voice broke his train of thoughts.

Goku turned to the source, coming face to face with Bra, the half Saiyan giving him a nasty glare. When he tried to look away, her small hand latched under his chin, jerking him back to her line of sight.

"Stop it."

Goku blinked. "Stop what?" He asked, playing dumb.

Bra huffed, her aqua orbs narrowing intensely. "Don't act stupid..." her eyes then soften. "I recognize that look...you feel guilty."

Goku turned away, which confirmed her assumptions.

Her eyes harden, the midnight moonlight beaming through the nearby window, making her features glow. "Well I don't. I've felt something for you for a long time and-and now that I have you, I'm not letting you go." She said stubbornly.

Goku eyes widened. "Seriously? But how come you've never said anything?"

Bra looked down shamefully. "I was-I've been wanting to but I was afraid how Trunks would react." She shut her eyes tightly, refusing to let any tears fall free. "Messed up that I waited until he-"

Goku's insides twisted as the dam that was her eye lids broke, big fat tears beginning to flow down her soft skin. The older Saiyan was quick to pull her in, her face pressing against his chest.

"It's not fair! Why did we have to loose everyone?! That guy you used to talk about, the guy who helped you prepare for the fight with my dad and helped with Frieza...can't you try again-"

Goku sighed. "You know it's pointless...I've tried to ask him to help me pin point where the Namekian's' new home planet is and he just won't budge." _King Kai_ he thought, bitterly

The Kai had refused to aid them, saying he couldn't interfere if it wasn't a universal crisis. All Goku was asking, and he's asked more than once, was for him to point to the direction the Nameks are in because he couldn't sense them but he said he couldn't. He also added that they shouldn't be overusing the Dragon Balls for their "selfish" reasons and well the last time he asked, practically begging, the older Saiyan nearly snapped the Kai's neck, much to his surprise. Needless to say, he hasn't seen the Kai since then nor does he ever plan to again. Even if they did have access to the Dragon Balls they couldn't wish back the others...well except Trunks that is. But even that would be enough.

Over the years, the older Saiyan has become quite bitter and hateful, a former shell of himself. Having the Androids take everything he held dear all but shattered his heart and adding the fact that he couldn't even avenge them only made things worse.

Bra growled as she smashed her small fists against his chest, her tears of despair turning to those of anger.

"Then...then why don't you threaten him or something?! Please do something!" She whimpered, her big green-blue eyes glistening with tears. " I mean I know-I know it's too late for all the others, but not for Trunks...please I want my brother back."

And the look she was giving him pretty much destroyed him; it was the look of defeat and Kami Goku hated it, but most of all, he hated himself for not being able to fix it. Failure is not something he could deal with, since before the Androids he never really had failed. Sure he has lost many times, but he always came back stronger and in the end he'd win.

But with the way things are going, it doesn't seem like he'll pull through because he's been losing for over 20 years.

Goku, with a forced half smile reached out to her, cupped her right cheek, the creamy texture of her skin sending pleasant shivers throughout his body and then and there he realized something. She really wasn't a little innocent girl. No- that was taken from her years ago...or maybe...maybe she never was. She grew up knowing nothing but horror, pain and suffering, having seen not only millions of people die, but all her love ones. She never got to see just how precious life was.

Maybe it's the atmosphere or maybe it was, like before, lack of intimacy, but _Kami she's gorgeous_. She may be the splitting image of her mother, but she still had this look...this beauty that made her just simply Bra and for a second there he let himself believe it. Believe that it was okay to love her because that's what they're friends would want right? No, not for them to be together but for them to be happy. And surely Chi-Chi wouldn't hold it against him if he wants to finally-to finally move on...right?

As his gaze bore into hers, Bra stared back, her eyes now red and puffy from the down pour of tears and hell, the older Saiyan still found her attractive.

And then before he could let himself change his mind, he drew the half Saiyan in, his lips brushing against hers softly as they molded together perfectly. Bra was stunned at first but then melted within his embrace, drinking it all in as her slim hands flew to his wild hair, raking through them until she reached the back of his neck, pulling him in even closer.

As Goku's lips curved into a tiny smile, the female Saiyan returning it, he let himself believe that everything was going to be okay. That one way or another, they're going to win.

Because even if they lose, it's still a win because they'll finally be with the others.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDBZxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"We got our own little graveyard..." Bra said gloomily as she stared at the backyard of the Capsule Corp building.

Goku grimaced, choosing not to say anything as he looked at the recent addition to the graveyard, Trunks Briefs.

A moment of silence passed, the morning sun rising and the brightness illuminating from it gave the backyard an unearthly glow.

"So real random and I'm just curious...how did you lose your left eyesight? I've always wanted to ask...but I was afraid it would just trigger a bad memory-" from Goku's weak small smile, it obviously did. "Forget it, I'm sorry I asked."

Goku shook his head. "No it's fine." He took a deep breath before responding. "Gohan had been trying to protect Chi-Chi from the dark haired Android, the brave little guy he was." He paused, giving a bittersweet smile. "And he was so in to fighting the Android that he didn't notice the other one fire off Krillin's move, Destructo Disk and hell I was too far away to reach him in time, so I used Instant Transmission, appeared behind him and all but shoved him aside and yeah...the damned disk grazed my left eyes as I attempted to evade it."

The older Saiyan chuckled, though it sounded dead, void of all humor, swallowing the lump in his throat." And you know I could deal losing my eye you know? But Kami Gohan's screaming Chi-Chi's name, that-that tore me apart. Me turning around and seeing my wife in two pieces, apparently chopped by the attack I evaded...it nearly killed me."

Bra's eyes watered at the devastated crushed look on his face. As Goku turned away, ready to walk back to Capsule Corp, Bra caught him by the arm, swung him around before diving into his chest, giving him a big hug. The older Saiyan returned the gesture, his heart warming at the affection the half Saiyan was giving.

"Heh I remember that day Goku!" A cocky awfully familiar voice said, causing both the Saiyan to stiffen on the spot.

A sickening sweet laughter followed shortly after. "Aww aren't you both just sooo cute!"

The Saiyans didn't even have to turn to know who the voices belonged to.

And for some reason they just knew-they knew that this was going to be their last encounter with the Androids.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, hope you all enjoyed it! There should be 2 more chapters.**

**Oh! To answer the guest's question, Bra is about 20-21 and Trunks was like 24-25. **

**Til next time! Later!**

**(Posted: 10-16-2014, Evening)**

**~Gater~**


	4. Let it Go

**Warning: rape mentioning and 18 gets a lil...freaky...nuthin majorly serious...I hope! ^_^;**

* * *

><p><strong>Let it go<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, looks like we finally found where you three-wait, where's the kid?" He asked, however his nasty smirk gave away that he already knew what their answer was going to be.<p>

Bra was already trembling, not out of fear but pure rage. Her jaw clutched tightly, making her teeth groan from the pressure as her nails dug into the skin of her palms, almost breaking through. Aqua hair flared to life, the struggle to retain its natural color proved to be almost impossible as blondish-gold began to take over. Her turquoise orbs shimmered brightly with hatred and if Goku didn't already have a tight grip on her arm she surely would have took off recklessly.

Number 18 rose a perfect brow at the scene. "Look bro, seems like she could also go blonde too." She pointed out.

Number 17 shrugged. "Doesn't matter, that transformation does nothing and her gain-"

A flash of gold light bursts to life, braking Goku's hold on the enraged half-Saiyan as Bra lost her cool and took off, giving a bone-crushing punch to an astonished Number 17, who soar through the air at extreme speeds. The older Saiyan transformed hastily, ready to head to aid the half Saiyan however he paused, his jaw dropping onto the ground at the wailing girl was giving the dark haired Android.

Bra slammed her fist right onto Number 17's stomach, causing him to gag before grabbing him by the arm and wrenching him forward, her knee catching him on the face busting his nose. As his head rocketed off her kneecap she grasped it again to pull him back towards her, released him and then did a hard roundhouse kick across his right cheek, causing the Android to hurl down to the Earth soil. Fortunately, Number 17 was able to regain his bearings by landing on to his two feet with a midair flip.

Number 18 nearly laughed at her brother's misfortune, the male Android now clutching his nose in order to stop the bleeding. "Aww shit! The bitch broke my freaking nose!" He sneered, his voice slightly higher than normal.

The Android didn't even get another chance to complain because Bra was on him again, throwing wild punches and kicks, however this time, Number 17 was able to keep up flawlessly, catching and blocking everything that was thrown at him. Eventually he didn't need to block her attacks anymore, evading them being a much better choice. After several more seconds, he grew bored, deciding that ending her seconds of glory would return the joy he felt moments ago.

Time slowed down as Bra's next fist missed, Number 17 smirking wickedly as his head lowered with silky smoothness, his right hand curling swiftly before jutting out, thrusting it directing to her open chest. The Saiyan's eyes widened at the amount of strength in that one blow and if it weren't for the burning anger mixed with the pumping adrenaline coursing through her veins, she surely would have been done for then and there. So the first ever female Super Saiyan fought through the dizziness and hurled a right hook at the Android but he saw this miles away, grabbed her fist and then twisting it with a resound crack, making her shriek painfully, then tossed her to the ground roughly, where her head sickeningly jerked upwards upon impact.

Bra began to try to lift herself up but that was put to a stop as Number 17's knee came down right on her head, making her body go limp, her powers leaving her.

"No! Bra!" Goku hollered as he pushed off the ground, leaving a large crater behind. However he became friends with the ground again by a sudden sideways kick to his left hip, leaving him growling in frustration. Not too long ago Goku figured out that if he went toe to toe with the Androids separately, he'd probably have a chance of beating them. But that task was impossible since those damned things were inseparable, always near each other in case one needed the other.

Number 18 punted the Saiyan's side, sending him tumbling on the ground in a heap mess as she then vanished, appeared behind him and kicked him hard on his other side which sent him towards her brother who gladly intercepted him by catching him on the chest with a heavily haymaker. Goku gasped upon landing and the next thing he knew, Number 18 was crouched behind him, her breasts pressed against his back while her arm was wrapped around his neck, keeping him locked in place. He felt warm breath brush against his ear and he berated himself when he felt his traitorous body shiver pleasantly. He swore the devilish Android was trying to seduce him with the way her free hand was rubbing against his thigh, making a certain male organ twitch.

"You know, I haven't fucked in a while and you seem like the _big _type…" She whispered sweetly. From the way she sounded, it was clear to the Saiyan that she was aroused.

"I doubt-I doubt anyone would want to even touch you!" He hissed out as the Android's hand all of a sudden latched onto his crotch, proceeding to rub down his hardened member which was painfully pressed against his pants.

"I know…but that never stopped me bef-oh my you _are big!_" She gasped, oddly girlishly as she rubbed on faster and hell Goku's hormonal body all but ignored his want to stop, obviously liking the attention his male organ was receiving. And then the bitch of an Android flicked her tongue to his earlobe and he _would_ have released the building pressure despite his resistance, but the meaning of her words struck him down to the core, immediately killing his erection.

"You-r-raped them…" It wasn't a question.

Number 18 frowned when she felt him go soft but nevertheless continued her ministration, in hopes that her toy would rise up again. "Guilty…" She responded and Goku could _feel _the evil smirk pressed against his ear. "They may have screamed in horror while I fucked them but deep down they knew they enjoyed it. Who wouldn't? I'm practically sex on legs!" She said gleefully with a soft chuckle.

Then Goku felt sick, sick that he not only was never able to save the unfortunate victims from such a fate but that he also almost became a victim himself, his traitorous body liking the Androids sexual advances.

The blonde growled in annoyance when she saw that her touches were no longer affecting him. "Well then, I guess maybe my mouth could make it-"

_Hell no!_

And with a power he didn't know he had his golden aura came to life, the force of the sudden gale in the air viciously breaking the Android's hold, and Goku didn't wait as he elbowed her chest, making her squeal in pain.

"Fuck! My tit!" Number 18 grunted painfully, her hand clutching the attacked body part as the numbing ache on her right breast almost made her want to scream again.

Goku smirked at her reaction as his turquoise orbs then landed on Bra who was standing up, wobbling side to side almost in a drunken manner. Upon a closer inspection his eyes shot wide open, his world all but ending as he saw the large patch of blood soaking through her thin white shirt. The older Saiyan made heist as he rushed towards her and caught her just before she hit the ground. With horrid panic coursing through his body, he quickly crouched down and was about to lift her shirt however-

He saw that that wasn't necessary. He paled when he saw the gaping hole on the left side of her stomach, which made his own stomach twist and churn uneasily, the temperature in his body dropping.

Bra coughed weakly, blood seeping from her lips and onto his shirt, but of course the older Saiyan didn't care, solely focusing on the half Saiyan's almost lifeless beautiful eyes.

"I'm-I'm gonna die a-aren't I Gok-" She coughed harshly, making her blood coated throat sore.

"No! Nonononononono Bra! You're not gonn-"

Bra's cough cut him off again. "I'm s-so sorry Goku…I shoul-should have seen h-hi-m com-"

"Kami just stop talking! Please stop!"

"Goku…you can beat them…just let…"

"Stop Bra! Don't!"

"Go-Goku…let…it-" Bra's blood coated hand stretched out, pressing against the older Saiyan's left cheek, smearing it red as tears trailed down his face.

Goku reached up shakily, his hand clasping with hers. "Please…please don't leave me alone…I don't want to be alone…" he whispered and right there the older Saiyan felt like a child.

"Go…"

Then as her hand went limp in his, a roaring thunderous storm ripped through the air, bathing the older Saiyan in a brilliant column of golden light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo I hope that wasn't too bad ya? Anyways, the next chapter will mark the end of this short FanFic.**

**Thanks for those who are still with me! =)**

**Later!**

**(Posted: 10-20-2014, Morning)**

**~Gater~**


	5. Vengeance

**A/N: Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Vengeance<strong>

* * *

><p>Goku felt nothing.<p>

He felt everything yet felt nothing, the numbing pain of hopelessness all but shattering him to pieces, officially obliterating any sanity that he had left. In this unsettling world of nothingness, he felt nothing, believed in nothing, cared for nothing…

In other words, he just didn't give a fuck…but that was at first because when he returned to reality, he found himself clutching the half Saiyan in his arms, rocking back and forth. His throat felt extremely raw almost as if he had been yelling for hours but how can that be if he just didn't remember doing that? His eye took in his surroundings and he immediately noticed a few things. First thing was that half the Capsule Corp home was gone, apparently blown away from some type of radical storm. Next, he noticed that lightning seemed to be sparking everywhere, snap and crackling here and there with no order or patterns of any kind.

Then lastly, he saw the Androids. They looked horrified and oddly enough the very sparks bouncing everywhere seemed to be trailing in and out their forms, making them wince every time a particular big spark jumped from their bodies.

"What-what just happened?" Number 17 asked as he stared at the spiky haired golden Saiyan, whose piercing eyes narrowed, making the Android take a step back in fear.

"I-Don't know bro…but I think we really pushed him..." Number 18 responded and hell if she didn't look like she was going to high-tail it out of there.

It was weird because they have _never _felt fear before…so the feeling was completely foreign to them.

An almost otherworldly golden aura encased the Saiyan as he gently placed the aqua haired woman on the ground. He then stood slowly and began to walk to the Androids, who looked on in amazement.

"You've taken everything away from me…"He mumbled as he made his way to the monsters, his leisure pace never changing.

The Androids, now feeling that he was an actual threat, shook their fears away and jumped into action, firing their Power Blitz energy blasts at the approaching Saiyan. To their uttermost horror, the energy attacks just bounced off of him like dodgeballs, soaring through the sky harmlessly. They had put a lot of power into those attacks, more than enough to have killed him ten times over.

"And I don't understand why…why do you both enjoy it?"

Number 17 chuckled nervously as he took a step back, his sister following his example.

"Because, it's all just a-"

Goku's wild orbs widened and the next thing the Android knew, he was slammed onto the ground, the Super Saiyan gripping him harshly around his neck. " A game?! A game?! That's all life is to you?!" He spat venomously as he then released his hold on his throat, gripped his arm before forcibly tearing it right off, just like the bastard did to Trunks. Number 17 howled in pain, blood gushing out where his arm once was.

"He-hey can't we talk this-18! A little help here!" He wheezed out weakly, as Goku just glared hatefully at him.

"R-right!"

And though terrified, Number 18 blindly hurled herself at the Saiyan, who acted quickly, much too fast for the Android to see and before her brain could register the attack, it was too late

Number 17 watched in shock as he saw his sister wiped out within a blink of an eye, the single handed blue energy wave leaving absolutely nothing behind.

"No! How could you?! I'll-"

Then he was silenced, Goku having returned his grip on his throat and crushing it. Then with an enraged scream of despair, because the long awaited victory meant nothing at this point, he charged up a powerful energy blast and smashed it right onto the corpse of the dark haired Android, officially removing him from existence.

Goku began to cry, tears leaking from his eyes because he knew what he needed to do next.

He wanted to join them…join his friends because he couldn't bare living like-

He froze, his head whirling to the left where he left the body of Bra.

_Kami…her energy signature! It's still there! It was so weak that I couldn't feel it before… _he trailed off as he took off to the dying half Saiyan.

He crouched down, proceeding to press his fingers to the side of her neck and indeed he felt a pulse…but…

_What can I do?! There is nothing that can save her! There has to be some way! Come on Goku, think!_

That's when a fleeting memory of the lavender haired Saiyan drifted through his mind.

_Trunks and Goku, with an unconscious Bra within his arms, had just come from a city that they helped evacuate, since the Androids had been around the area wreaking havoc. The sick bastards had pretty much killed more than half of the world's population, getting a kick at utterly ruining every city they came upon. However there were times that the monsters decided to leave some civilians alive in a city, but of course they were for the wrong reasons. They only did it because they didn't want to run out of 'things' to play with and hell that just made the Saiyans sick to their stomachs._

_As for the reason for the half Saiyan's comatose state - that was due to her reckless behavior, which for the past few months had been progressively worse. Damned if they knew the reasons behind it, but they didn't really push it, deciding that it was just better to blame it on the horrid nightmare that is their reality. And it had been almost twenty years at this point. They often wondered why they haven't gone insane yet._

_Maybe it was because they still had each other...but for how long? _

_Anyway, those train of thoughts, which were oddly coursing through both the Saiyans' minds, brought them to the conversation that followed not moments later._

_"Hey Goku..."_

_Goku had just placed the unconscious half Saiyan on the couch when he heard the lavender haired man speak._

_"Yeah?" Goku acknowledged, eying Trunks questioningly._

_The young man rubbed the back of his head akin to how Goku himself used to, the deed usually done when he was put on the spot._

_"Uhh follow me." He said, jerking his head to the right side of the living room, which lead to the kitchen._

_The older Saiyan tilted his head, but nevertheless followed. _

_Trunks sighed, dragging a hand down his wearily face. "So I want you to do me a favor."_

_"Uhh sure?"_

_"Look Goku...in the event that Bra were to get critically injured and if I so happened to not be...around anymore I need you to..." he paused. He seemed like he was unsure if he wanted to tell the Saiyan anything at all._

_His blue eyes then narrow with determination. "In my room, on my desk, there is...a small glass jewelry case that used to belong to mother."_

_Then Trunks was face to face with the older Saiyan, much to his surprise, the half Saiyan gripping his shoulders tightly._

_"In that case is something very important, something that could sav-look just give it to my sister."_

_Goku, taken aback, cocked his head confusingly. "Trunks, you've never been one for secrecy...so just tell me what it is."_

_Trunks released his shoulders, shaking his head profusely. "Just promise me if I'm not here anymore you'll do that and-and promise me that you won't go trying to figure out what it is! Please do that for me Goku! Can you do that?!"_

_Goku's eyes widened at the young man's plead, his blue eyes glistening with stubborn tears. There was no way the older Saiyan could reject his plead...not with the way he looked at him. Whatever was in that case, it obviously was important._

_So he nods, a tight smile pasted on his face. "Okay Trunks...I promise."_

_Trunks exhaled with relief, smiling weakly. "Thank you Goku..."_

Upon returning to reality, it only took a second for Goku to put the pieces together and Kami for not only Bra's sake but his own sanity, he hoped he was correct.

His turquoise orbs sharpened as he hastily stood erect and with Bra's lifeless body clutched to his chest, he ran to Capsule Corp. He had been only in the backyard so of course he reached the dome in seconds, all but slamming the entrance door open...or what he thought was the entrance seeing as how half the building was missing do to his apparent transformation.

"Shit! I hope I didn't take Trunks' room!" He said, his body suddenly filled with dread, the possibility that his lack of control would be the cause of the death of the only thing left in this world that he gave a damn about.

He sighed with relief when he saw the room in one piece however, the same couldn't be said for the inside, what with the bed, desk, and clothes of the deceased half Saiyan scattered everywhere.

"Oh man, I'll never find it in this mess!" Goku grunted with frustration laced with panic.

So making haste, he softly placed the aqua haired Saiyan on the wrecked bed and then-well just began carelessly tossing things left and right.

But with each passing second that he found no sign of the jewelry case, he became less and less hopeful and out of desperation and rage his aura flared to life.

This obviously didn't help, as things became less recognizable but then...

"That must be it!" He exclaimed, his eyes beaming with renewed hope as he walked to the pearly bluish-white jewelry case, which was neatly nesting in the very edge of the left side of the room.

Oddly enough it was unharmed.

Goku picked it up, his hands trembling as he lifted the lid, only to see that it was-

"Empty..." Goku whispered, feeling defeated. "But how? It was closed! Trunks! Where the hell is it!?" He shouted angrily, as if Trunks could actually hear him, crushing the jewelry case into dust.

The Saiyan made his way back to Bra, kneeling next to her. He smiled sadly, caressing the half Saiyan's cheek which looked much paler than usual. Her skin already felt cool to the touch and if it wasn't for the weak pulse beating from the side of her throat he'd think she was gone already.

"So this is it huh?" He whispered, chuckling spitefully. "It took for the last person I cared about to die so I could get the power to kill those monsters? Kami is this some kind of damned joke?!" He screamed, punching right through the white wall to his right.

Goku whimpered, feeling like a child would upon losing sight of their mother. Then the tears came, sliding down his scraped cheeks until they landed on to the lifeless half Saiyan. With a shaky sigh, the dismayed man stood, refusing to watch Bra die before his eyes.

Then he saw it, the gleaming sign of hope, hope that came in the shape of a tiny green bean.

Funny thing was that it had been tucked between several threads of the woman's bluish-green hair, which looked like it had been disarranged by the wind. Goku swallowed the lump in his throat before extending his hand, quickly nabbing the Senzu Bean and then slipped it in Bra's chapped lips.

Goku, suddenly feeling fatigued, slumped forward, aura burning out as his face landed on Bra's soft chest.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDBZxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Goku puffed out softly, staring pass the horizon, his sight focusing on the wrecked West City. When word got around that the Androids just up and disappeared, many people became ecstatic while others remained skeptical, believing that it was all a trick to lure them out for another hunting session because well it has happened before. However as hours went by and the next day came and still no sign of the killer Androids, they started to feel hopeful, that maybe they did leave, that maybe the nightmare was finally over. As days went by, it was finally confirmed that the monsters were indeed gone and so the rebuilding began. Goku smiled, knowing that the people will never know what exactly happened but perhaps it's better that way. However there were few who were not as ignorant; there were days that the Saiyan took a relaxing stroll around the city, helping civilians in the rebuilding process here and there. On those days, he would often hear murmurs of a man they labeled as the _Golden Warrior_, saying that he must have been the one to end the twenty year nightmare. Some even claimed that they saw the Warrior crush them with his bare hands while others going as far as to say that he used a sword to slice them to bits, which sounded ridiculous to him because he could easily break any weapon with simply his finger.

"Hey Goku." A feminine voice chirped softly, startling the full Saiyan.

Goku, sitting cross-legged, peered to his left and saw Bra standing there in her beautiful glory, her hands on her slander hips and the older Saiyan couldn't help but give a small smile at the optimistic look plastered on her face. She wore a loose red tank-top which kissed a pair of short jeans.

Bra's lips curved into a smile, returning the gesture. She then walked right next to him and plopped near his side, leaning her head onto his left shoulder.

"What chu doing out here?"

Bra felt the Saiyan shrug. "Just enjoying the scenery." He answered.

"Yeah, it's nice to be able to do that…" She trailed off.

Goku sighed. "Okay, what's up? I don't even have to see your face to know something is wrong so spill."

She snorted. "Fine, I'm just really curious as to why you won't tell me how the hell I'm still alive-"

"Bra, we've been through this…I found a Senzu Bean in your mother's lab! Why can't you just let it go…"

Goku refused to tell Bra that Trunks had hidden that bean for her because he feared that she would grow to resent her brother for keeping such a secret. _Kami knows I'm furious about it! That bean could have saved him!_

But then that would mean that Bra would have died the day he defeated the Androids. But then again, events could have gone differently with Trunks around.

"Because it's bullshit! You know as well as I do that we've been in that lab hundreds of times in hopes that my mother had something that could help us. The only shit in there is her unfinished 'Time Machine', pfft like that would ever work! I'm beginning to question my mom's sanity…"

"Hey! You don't know that! She never got to finish it you know…" He responded, defending his deceased friend from her own daughter. "Besides, you'd be surprised…Bulma has always made the impossible possible." He added.

Bra rolled her eyes. "Yeah but a 'Time Machine' is a little far-fetched don't cha think?"

"Hmmm you know, your mom's blueprints of the Time Machine are still intact." He began. "And if I recall, you did inherit her brains…along with your father's nasty temper-"

"Hey!"

He chuckled as Bra swatted his chest. "But seriously, just try…maybe we can prevent it from ever happening…"

"Goku…if I know my science correctly...shit is that science? whatever, anyways, then I'm sure I'm right when I say that even if we could travel back in time, whatever we did their would only effect _that _reality not ours, so we'd still be in the same situation we are in now when we return."

"Still…we could see our friends and family again at least and help them out…"

"But what if we bump into ourselves in there?"

"I don't know, I'm a lot stronger than the me in that time line so I could take him out and you can take out you." Bra turned to the Saiyan, her jaw dropped as she stared at him incredulously. "Or we can stealthily take them behind bushes and snap their necks-"

"Goku!"

"Okay-Okay! Come on, I'm only joking! I would never do that!" He lied and sadly Bra knew that and well he knew that she knew. It's unfortunate because the old Goku would never do such a thing but the Androids had clearly changed him.

Bra couldn't blame him.

"Anyways, we're off subject! So are you gonna tell me? Commme onnnn tell me!" She demanded and when he shook his head she huffed, pouting angrily. Goku glanced at her and couldn't help but smile at just how adorable she looked. _Kami..._ he swallowed thickly, trying to push down his rapid beating heart. He was falling so hard that he swore that he could burp butterflies from all the fluttering he felt within his belly.

Bra, catching his gaze smiled warmly as she placed her hand on his cheek. "You know…you don't have to resist-"

Goku turned away, making the half Saiyan wince hurtfully. "You make it sound like you're trying to seduce me."

Bra laughed. "Oh please, If I really wanted to, I could have you fucking me-"

"Kami you are horrible!" Goku cried out, his hand pressing against his forehead, trying to fight down a blush.

She then smiled deviously. "Hey…you wanna try having Super Saiyan sex?"

Goku fell back on the very grass he sat on. "You have got to be kidding me!"

The minx laughed again and honestly Goku couldn't help but smile. "Oh come on! Now since I could transform, we so totally could! Oh! What about that new transformation of yours, what are you going to call it anyways?"

"Uhhh it's kind obvious! Ultra Super Saiyan-"

Bra's aqua orbs widened. "No…try Super Saiyan 2."

Goku shook his head stubbornly. "Ultra sounds better."

"Well then, you can Ultra-"

"Don't you dare say it."

A few moments of silence passed before Bra mimicked the Saiyan, also lying flat on her back. She then hesitantly snaked her hand on top of his. Bra frowned when she felt Goku pull away, however her frown was replaced with a bright smile when his hand returned, lacing with hers.

"Sooooo what is it gonna take for me to get you to tell me where that Senzu came from?"

She heard a sigh. "You're really not gonna let this go are you?"

"Nope!" She chimed.

"Well…if you beat me in a sparring match-"

"Not fair!"

"I promise I won't use the new transformation…not like I could control it yet anyways. Hell I won't even use Super Saiyan but you could!"

"Well that's just insulting!" She gasped playfully.

"Take it or leave it…"

A long pause occurred.

"You're not gonna tell me even if I won are you…"

"Nope…"

Bra groaned, obviously deciding to give up for now but he knew she would continue to ask until he caved in. _Good luck _he chuckled inwardly.

And then as the sun began to set, he felt a slander hand slid down his pants, making him freeze. This time he didn't try to stop her.

Goku groaned. "Re-reaally Bra…"

"Really…really reallllyy horny all of a sudden…" She whispered as she crawled closer to him, her head now above his crotch area.

As the sun finally began to make room for the moon, Bra's wet mouth was on him, taking in all she could.

"Kami Bra, you are bad…" He gasped out, his hand now treading through her aqua tresses, encouraging her.

"I know…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What the hell's up with that ending right? I'm sorry i'm just a perv muhahahahahaha! =)**

**Sorry the fight wasn't anything epic, it's just that once you're SSJ2, the Androids are nothing. Unless I decided to make them stronger, but I really didn't want to drag it out, since this was never suppose to be this long...yeah the chapter actually was gonna be shorter.**

**Well then, see-ya around I hope. I'll probably update Across Time sometime late December (for those who care) do to school and all. And also well I just lack the feels to write.**

**Later!**

**(Posted: 10-27-2014, Morning)**

**~Gater~**


End file.
